A new member of the 'I used to be a human' club
by TFLover2324
Summary: Mary, Hana and Kate are asked to watch over Jack's older sister who had just gone through a similar situation to theirs though she was turned into a Predacon...


**A gift to Zsocca who wrote a fantastic story where her human OCs turned into Cybertronians, it's called 'I'm in love with a criminal'.**

 **June hit the ground hard when she saw her eldest child's new look, both Jack and Jordan freaked out over that xD Sadly Jordan destoryed the scanner when she transformed but her brother was smart enough to get out of there.**

 **So who is Jordan's destined Spark Mate? Well, he's also a Predacon and he was the first one created.**

 **And how did Mary's, Hana's and Kate's mates responded to the presence of a Predacon? Various reactions but some where more enteraining than others (Soundwave's reaction made Jordan and Mary just stare at him, if they were anime characters they would have sweat dropped xD).**

 **Jordan has the personality where she grows on you either quickly or slowly like fungus, she is able to get along with anyone who isn't rude to herself, her family or those who she deems as friends...woe be to those who are viewed as a threat.**

 **Mary, Hana and Kate belongs to Zsocca as does the whole human turning into Cybertronian**

 **Joe Darby belongs to me**

"So did Jack say who was being sent over to us to watch over?" Hana asked as she looked at her two friends.

"His older sister." Kate said.

"Oh okay...wait, he has an older sister?!" Hana shouted as she snapped her head towards Kate.

Mary frowned at that and said, "He never mentioned her before."

"Her name is Jordan but everyone tends to call her Joey or Joe. She lived with their father after their parents separated when they were younger who didn't want her to have any contact with him or their mother." Kate explained. "She only got in contact with them when she had moved out of their father's house."

"So what exactly did she turn into?" Hana asked curious.

Kate frowned as she looked towards the Space Bridge that had just opened and said, "All he said that we'll see when she arrives."

The other two girls looked over when they heard footsteps and out stepped a...Predacon?! The three friends started at each other as the Predacon stepped out and stopped to stare at the three girls in front of her. The Predacon placed her hand on her hips as she cocked a hip to the side and fixed an amused golden stare at them. Her main color was black with blue as her secondary color, she had wings and a tail that twitched every now and again. Her feet had four toes facing the front and one facing sideways like a humanoid thumb and she stood on her toes like a cat.

"After seeing my mom faint, I was expecting to see that sort of reaction from others. Though Fowler's reaction was way more amusing, I literally thought that I had broke him." The Predacon's tone was amused. "Anyways, I am Jordan Darby but you ladies can call me Joe."

"How did you turn into a Predacon?" Mary was the first to find her voice. "And I'm Mary, this is Hana and that's Kate."

Jordan looked down at her body, she had even less armor than Mary did before she looked at them and said, "We found something in a cave that I dragged my brother into to explore with me, I touched it and then found myself in this form...the cave and item are no more, I accidentally destroyed it when I transformed. Oh, Jack survived of course, he got out of there just as soon as he saw me transform."

"Did you see what it looked like before you touched it?" Hana asked.

"Mmm, yes...it looked really, really old." Jordan said. "And it looked alien."

"It did look like this?" Kate asked as she took out the scanner and showed it to Jordan.

Jordan looked at it and frowned before she shook her head and said, "Yeah, sort of."

"Did Jack tell you what had happened to us?" Mary asked.

"Yep, hence why I am so calm about this right now." Jordan asked. "I am not alone in this."

Hana smirked and said, "Yeah but we didn't turn into a Predacon which is freaking awesome!"

Suddenly Jordan winced and placed her hand over her spark chamber, she bent her legs slightly as her tail curled up a bit and the three girls immediately rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?!"

"Joe, what's wrong?"

"Did you get hurt?"

"...No, I'm not hurt, Mary..." Jordan said through gritted teeth. "It's been like this since I transformed, it was the main reason why I decided to come here. It feels like someone is calling to me, I know it sounds crazy but I feel like my spark isn't complete...like it's missing another part to it."

Mary frowned thoughtfully and said, "It sounds like a soul mate situation."

Hana, Kate and Jordan stared at her like she just grew another head and it spoke a different language, Mary couldn't help but think that Jordan would fit into their small group easily as if she was meant to be.

"You wanna repeat that, Mary?" Jordan said. "I think I misheard that..."

"I think your spark is looking for your destined spark mate." Mary said with a small smile.

"...So you're telling me that not only did I transform into this awesome body but I am also supposed to find my destined spark mate too?" Jordan said.

Mary nodded as she eyed Jordan warily since she seemed too calm about this, even Hana and Kate seemed to waiting for her to panic.

And she didn't disappoint, sort of.

"That's just great!" Jordan threw her clawed hands up and waved them. "How am I supposed to find him in a planet filled with giant robots!"

"Actually, you're sort of taller than most of us here, Joe." Hana said with a playful smirk. "So technically you're the giant."

Jordan wagged her clawed index finger at Hana in a playful manner, "Hush you, it's my fault that everyone is so tiny compared to me!"

Mary cleared her throat and said, "I think your spark will tell you if you are close to him."

"I think Mary is right, your spark must have pulsed because it sensed that he was on this planet." Kate said.

Now Hana and Jordan looked at _her_ like she was crazy.

"...Stop looking at me like that." Kate said. "It makes sense if you think about it."

Jordan frowned in a thoughtful manner as she said, "Well, it does make sense now that I think about it...it kept pulsing when I back on Earth, like it was telling me to leave."

"And now?" Hana asked as she and her friends stared at the newcomer.

"And now, I feel like I am where I am supposed to be in order to find the one who is causing my spark to pulse." Jordan said. "But I have no idea where to go."

Now the three friends looked at each other and also wondered where she was supposed to go.

Since the Predacon attacks, no one will be willing to put up with a Predacon even if said Predacon used to be human.

The human turned Predacon noticed their looks and she placed her hands on her hips, "Uh oh, why do I feel like the other shoe is about to drop? Tell Sister Joe want happened and let's see if she can fix it."

So they told her everything that happened and surprisingly Jordan was a very good listener, she would only comment or ask a question when she felt that she needed to but other than that she listened quietly.

"Man." Jordan said as she shook her head. "It looks like I came at a great time, I have this amazing ability on arriving somewhere at just the right time."

"You mean you'll help us?" Hana asked surprise.

They had literally just met and Jordan wants to help them? Who does that?

"Uh, yeah." Jordan said. "My Granny didn't raise someone who looked only after themselves, Hana, she raised someone who helped everyone in need. And if that femme wants to start trouble and if those Predacons wanna keep attacking then they'll get the business end of this Predacon, I just hope you have Predacon insurance on everything here." The Predacon gave them a wicked and predatory smirk. "Besides us humans turned Cybertronian have to stick together against this whole lot of stupid." She then clapped her hands. "So who am I crashing with?"

Mary looked at her two friends before she raised her hand and said, "I guess you'll be staying with me, it's big and you won't be bothered."

"Excellent!" Jordan said with a large smile. "Though if anyone goes after me with pitch forks and torches, I'll going to turn them all into crispy critters. I've seen that happen in movies and books and it never ends well for the dragon, they always get the terrible endings."

Once more the three friends looked at each other and smiled, she would fit in just nicely with their small group. Though they didn't know who well she'll fit in with their mates...


End file.
